


Second chance

by ChasingGh0sts



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingGh0sts/pseuds/ChasingGh0sts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had a good life, he was a straight A student, had good supportive friends, had scholarships lined up for him for his mechanic skills, did everything he could for his little brother Sam, everything was perfect! until one night and one accident left him alone for the rest of his life, everything went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"See you tomorrow, Dean!" Charlie yelled at me down the hallway as she trotted down the hallway towards the exit nearest to her bus stop, I dropped the smile as soon as she left, slamming my locker door shut making my way through the busy hallway trying to get to the 3rd grader hallway where Sam would be waiting for me, as usual. "Hey'a Sammy!" I grinned widely ruffling the mop of what he calls hair.

"Is mom and dad picking us up?" Sam cocked his head at me.

"Let's go find out, Bud." I shook my head walking side by side with Sam down the not so crowded hallway now that everyone's already left to catch their bus or parents.

"Bye Sam!" A little blonde haired girl giggled running past us with a smile plastered on her lips.

"Who's that eh?" I nudged Sam's shoulder, "That your girlfriend?" I winked down at him, he huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's not my girlfriend, Dean." Sam spoke sharply, I rolled my eye's pushing through the main entrance, holding the door long enough for Sam to slip through.

"Whatever, Sammy. You see em'?" I raised my hand to shield the sun from blinding me, Sam groaned at me calling him 'Sammy' he hates it.

"It's Sam, not Sammy." he groaned, I shook my head slowly dropping the conversation at that. "They're over there!" Sam slung his Spiderman backpack over his shoulder, marching down the pathway leading towards the parking spots for parents to pick up their kids.  I swung open the back door helping Sam into his spot, before crawling overtop of him to get to the other side of the car quicker.

"How was school today, hunny?" Mom spun around in her seat with a soft smile spread across her lips.

"I made a turkey today!" Sam savaged through his back pack pulling out a crunched up hand turkey that he created. 

"Awh, That's great Samy! I love it!" Mom chirped moving her eyes over to me, "What about you sweetie?" She smiled. I really didn't want to talk about my day being as they would be getting a call about my day later.

"Nothing exciting or as cool as this hand turkey!" I chuckled looking at the turkey Sammy was so proud of.

"Probably got in trouble again didn't you?" Dad spoke up not taking his eyes off the can of beer he was trying to pop open while driving, he knew this made me uncomfortable when he didn't pay attention to the road but yet he was still right. I did get in trouble, apperantly it's somehow wrong to punch a kid for making fun of your family? But whatever. I ignored Dad's comment on me, focusing on Sam and how happy he was with this hand turkey. 

 

 

                                              ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

I went straight to my room as soon as we got home to work on the history assignment we got today, you had to pick one person of history and write an essay about them, and so far I have jack shit.

"Dean! Sam! Dinner!" Mom yelled with her voice ricocheting off the walls making it's way to my ears.

"Coming!" I yelled dismissing the homework on my desk, walking into in the kitchen dishing up some spaghetti mom had made.

"Bobby want's us to come over after supper," Dad tipped his wine glass at mom, she shrugged her shoulders waiting for further explanation to as why he wanted us over so late. "Want's to show us something, say's we'll like it." Dad sipped back the last gulp of his wine, helping himself to some more.

"Well alright, better eat quickly then!" Mom exclaimed, shoving a mouthful of noodles into her mouth.

"On the way home can we get me new markers for school? Me and Ruby used them all." Sam pouted from his seat twirling his fork in his spaghetti, Dad sighed gulping back another drink within seconds.

"You don't need anymore damn markers, time to grow up and get into some manly stuff!" Dad grumbled pouring more wine into his glass giving me this unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"John, he's in grade three." Mom shot back at him, Sam smiled lightly knowing mom was on his side. "We'll get your markers on the way to Bobby's, Hun." She smiled at him ruffling his mop of hair. I liked Bobby's him and Ellen were really nice, they lived near the parks and fairly close to the arcade me and my friends go to sometimes for birthdays.

"Im full," I groaned taking one last bite of spaghetti, pushing my plate away from me. Mom nodded graciously finishing her food, picking up all the plates.

"It's not good to waste food like that, Dean." Dad spoke up sipping back on his what? 5th? 6th? glass of wine.

"Sorry, Sir." I mumbled getting out of my seat, pushing it in behind me.

"Better be." He growled lighting up a cigarette from his package, breathing out a cloud of smoke tossing his pack down on the table.

"John, you know I don't like you smoking in the house." Mom slapped her hands on her hips angrily, Dad breathed out rolling his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong it with, Mary." Dad exhaled, Mary shot daggers at him until he got up reluctantly stumbling out of the front door to the deck to finish his cigarette.

"That damn man." Mom grumbled shaking her head wiping off the ashes he left on the table, "When will he learn." I quirked a smile at her shaking her head at dad through the window.

"Are you sure we should be going tonight? Dad doesn't seem capable to drive." I bit down on my tongue, Mom shrugged her shoulders although she knew I was right, Dad had way to many drinks to drive or function properly.

"Mom, can we go now!" Sam whined walking back into the kitchen from the bathroom, she heaved a weary sigh.

"After your father gets back in, Sammy." She smiled down at him, he nodded his head flopping down in one of the chairs seated at the table waiting patiently.

"Okay,"

"Mom, im still unsure about this."

"Dean, everything will be alright, were not going to die I'll make sure of that." But she was wrong, she didn't make sure of it.

"Okay," I heaved, dropping my shoulders, looking out the window at Dad extinguishing his finished cigarette on the post beside the stairs. I breathed in heavily when he entered back through the door stomping snow off of his boots.

"Are you ready to go, John?" Mom peeled her apron off her, setting it aside grabbing her purse. John nodded walking across the floor with his muddy wet shoes, grabbing the bottle of wine, making his way back out of the house.  I held back my comments of Dad drinking and driving so Mom wouldn't get annoyed with me.

"Let's go!" He roared from outside with the roar of the impalas engine following  his. Mom collected Sam, getting his to put his shoes and coat on, sending him out to the car.

"Just shut the door behind you, Dean." Mom slipped her coat on, walking out into the falling snow. I cracked my knuckles shoving my sneakers and pulling my coat around me, walking outside in the gracefully falling snow. I slammed the door shut behind me, waddling over to the impala crawling into it shivering like a maniac.

"Shut the door boy?" Dad spoke between gulps of wine,

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go!" Sam groaned with his patience obviously gone now.

"Don't use that tone with me, Sam Winchester." Dad snapped turning his head to Sam.

"Sorry, sir." Sam grumbled looking down at his feet. Sam hated Dad angry, absolutely hated it. I wouldn't blame him exactly though, Dad gets quite violent when he's drunk, so all the time. The school's even gotten used to us coming back to school with bruises or cuts. We drove down the road leading out of town swerving in and out of our lane continuously. Mom must have noticed me clinging onto the seat with dear life, with my body swaying side to side.

"John, maybe I should drive." Mom finally spoke up after hitting her head on the dashboard when dad slammed on his breaks for no reason, claming there was a cat crossing.

"No, this is my car! We're almost there just be quiet!" Dad hissed, Mom's expression went from calm to angry right there.

"John, pull over." Mom demanded with a sharp tone in her voice which is never good. Dad scoffed shaking his head picking up speed as we drove down the road. I clenched my fists around the seat and the door handle, looking over at Sam who looked like he just saw a ghost.

"John, watch out!" Mom screamed pointing out in front of her. I looked around Dad's seat seeing head lights coming closer and closer until they were right in my face. The front of the impala collided head on with a speeding truck, crushing the entire front of the car and the truck. My body swung around in the car like a rag doll, feeling glass scrape across my face from the crushes windows. I kept my eyes open long enough to watch Mom's head smash into the head board and window smashing it. My head smashed through the window, slamming against the back of the seat forcefully.

"M-Mom? Da-d?" I croaked out in pain staring at their motionless body's. I winced reaching across my undoing my seat belt moving forward as far as I possibly could to give mom and dad a light shove to try and wake them, but got no sign of life from them. I moaned falling back into my seat wiping the tears falling from my eyes.

"D-Dean?" Sammy cried out weakly, I turned my head to him wincing in pain as I  tried to move closer to him.

"It's okay Sammy, im h-here" I shivered at the cold breeze coming from all broken windows now, "It's going to be alright," I croaked taking his cold hand in mine.

"I can't feel my leg's-" Sam cried out harder now, I squeezed his hand letting him know it'll be okay.

"Someone call an ambulance!" People yelled from outside the car, stopping to see if we were all still alive. "There's two kids still alive!" He peeked his head into the back window nearest Sam yelling at the people that stopped their cars around us. "Hang in there kiddo's" He spoke quickly backing away from us as the police sirens grew closer to us.

"See, Sammy- we're going to be o-okay" I managed to push out shaking Sam's cold motionless hand. "Sammy, W-wake up" I sobbed shaking his hand over and over again "Please," I cried out, seeing the red and blue flashing lights out of the corner of my eye.

"Check the parents! we have the kids! someone check the truck!"" Four men ran up to the crushed car, another two running over to the truck.

"Parents aren't responsive!" The two men at the front yelled, I could feel my heart crush inside of me.

"Kids in critical condition! get the jaws!" The man beside me holding his fingers on a spot on my next feeling for my weak pulse. "Hang in there kids!" They yelled yanking open the door beside me, wiggling my broken body out onto a cold stretcher throwing straps and blankets out over top of me wheeling me to an ambulance.

"What about S-Sam?" I panicked trying to look back at the car.

"He's getting put onto a stretcher, hang in there kid!" The men loaded me into an ambulance putting a mask overtop of my nose and mouth to keep me breathing. "Your brothers being taken in a helicopter to the hospital," The man above me informed me. That was the last time I saw my family alive.

 


	2. Alone

"Jesus.." I groaned trying to move around in the stiff hospital bed I had awoken in.

 

"Take it easy there, champ." The Doctor walked into the room with a sympathetic smile across his lips. "How're you feeling?" He spoke softly clicking his pen getting ready to take down notes of whatever I say. I looked down at my broken body, staring at all the wires and tubes connected to me and the machines surrounding me.

"Where's my family?" I furrowed my brows trying to adjust myself in this god awful bed, they really need new ones.

"Im sorry, Dean. They didn't make it." He frowned putting his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, but nothing he did was going to comfort me, in fact I very much want to snap his neck right now for touching me.

"What about S-Sammy?" I croaked trying to contain the tears in my eye's and not let them spill while the Doctor was still around.

"He didn't make it, he got so cold that his body just completely shut down. We tried our best with him, Dean." The Doctor clicked his pen shut, shoving it into his pocket. "We have contacted your emergency contact, Bobby singer. He's on his way as we speak, I have also arranged for you to stay with him for a while." He gave me a small grin in hopes of getting the slightest grin out of me, but there was no way that was happening. My Mom? Is dead, My Dad? is dead, and my Brother? is dead. Bobby and Ellen are the only two I have left and they don't even have that much time left, who knows where I'll go then. I didn't even know I was crying until I saw the multiple tear drops on the blanket on top of me. This only made me cry harder, and im not talking when people do that dumb cute cry, im talking about creating a new damn ocean over here.

"Well aint that a sight." Bobby strode into the room already attempting to lift my spirits with humor, which usually would work. Except in this situation. "How're you holding up, Dean?" Bobby dropped his ass down in the chair next to the bed, resting his elbows on his knees looking at me with caring eyes.

"Why am I still here? I should be dead with them. Sammy deserves to be here, not me." I sobbed, not bothering to wipe my face at all.

"Dean, you made it through that wreck for a damn good reason. We aint got a god damn clue what that reason is, but there's a reason you're still with us today." Bobby spoke in his normal uplifting voice, handing me tissues. "You're a strong boy, Dean."

"I just want them back." I sniffled wiping my eye's with my hands, dismissing the fact I had a box of tissues sitting on my lap.

"I know kiddo, I know." Bobby patted his hand on my shoulder making me wince a little, but it wasn't too bad. "The Doctor said you should be out of here in a couple days, but until then, you're here."

"I'm not staying with you for long am I?" I grumbled wiping my face one last time to get any remaining tears.

"I'm getting evaluated, if social services doesn't think Ellen and I are fit to be guardians, then you go into the system." Bobby sighed heavily slouching back into his seat, almost seemed like he was disappointed.

"The system?" I shook my head angrily, no way in hell was I going into that damn system.

"Dean, I know you don't want to possibly get into that, but you're still underage." Bobby tilted his head with a frown, "Ellen and I, are going to do our damn best to keep you, understand?" I nodded. I know they will do there best, I refuse to go into the system where everyone is pitied for what has happened to them, I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. "Ellen should be here soon, she's just getting off work." Bobby stared up at the clock.

"Oh- Im sorry-" A man in a suit walked into the room, slowly backing out of it.

"Who are you?" I called after him, he stopped in the door way facing me with a forced smile on his face.

"My name is Victor Henricksen, I'm your case worker." He smiled down at me, "Is this a bad time?" He slowly began stepping further out the door again.

"If you have something to say to me, say it now." I spat catching him off guard, but he respected that I was a tad bit agitated.

"I'm required to talk to every one of my case's, mostly about the system and what it's about." he spoke with confidence, using hand gestures with every word that flew out of his mouth.

"Mr. Henricksen, I understand you need to talk to Dean, But this isn't when you should be. The boy just lost his family." Bobby spoke up rather annoyed with the fact he was trying to talk to me only a few hours after I was in the accident.

"I apologize, im sorry for your loss, Dean." Mr. Henricksen fled the room quickly, leaving me and Bobby alone again. Bobby huffed rubbing his hands down his face.

 

"Dean! oh sweetie, im so sorry!" Ellen rushed into the room, rushing over to me hugging me gently as possible. "You're going to stay with me and Bobby, I wont let you go into the system Baby Boy." Ellen whispered into my ear loud enough for me to hear it, oddly enough, this made me feel hell of a lot better. 

 

"Thank you," I grumbled into her shoulder, feeling her breath hitch every now and then. 

 

"I talked to the Doctor on the way here, he said you'll be out in a couple days!" Ellen smiled brightly with excitement, she knew I didn't want want to be in here, at all.

 

"Bobby already told me that," I cracked a small smile at her.

 

"God Damnit, Bobby! beating me to everything!" Ellen whined glaring down at Bobby sitting back in his chair with a smug smile on his face. 

 

"Oh, don't glare at me." Bobby scoffed, making me chuckle lightly. I always did love seeing Ellen and Bobby, they always acted like little damn 5 year olds together. 

 

"Im sorry for interrupting, visiting hours Is over." A nurse popped her head into the room quietly, Bobby and Ellen's smiles dropped quickly realizing they had to leave so soon. "Mr. Winchester, need's his rest." She sighed.

 

"Hang in there, ya idjit." Bobby ruffled my hair cracking a small smile across his lips. 

 

"You'll be out of here in no time, Dean." Ellen grinned at me, embracing me lightly. Her and Bobby exited the room with smiles on their faces as they walked out leaving me alone again.


	3. Home

"Got all your thing's, dean?" Ellen looked around the empty made up hospital bed, for anything I've forgotten to put in my bag or take with me.

 

"Ellen, the boy didn't have that much here." Bobby rolled his eyes, "Lets go ya, Igjit." He pat my back walking me out of the hospital room. Today was finally the day that they let me leave. After multiple check up's and scans to make sure everything was right and going as planned they didn't care if I stayed or left, but of course I left, who would choose to stay?

"Can we get something to eat? I haven't had normal food in almost a week." I groaned throwing my head back dragging my sense along side Ellen.

"I could go for some grub." Bobby gave me a smug smile, looking at Ellen. Bobby's look always won over Ellen's decisions.

"I guess, since you haven't eaten real food in a week." Ellen ruffled my hair with a grin spread across her face. I gave her a weak smile, with a growl roaring from my stomach. "Let's go before you end up eating someone," Ellen joked patting my back, I rolled my eye's playfully shaking my head.

"You two go, I'll sign you out, Dean." Bobby walked away from us to the front desk talking to the lady's behind it.

"You happy to be out?" Ellen held open the front door for me, I nodded with a small smile picking at my lips. I really was glad to be out of this place, the food sucked, and so did most of the people. It just would've been better with Sam walking out with me.

"Yeah, I haven't had fresh air in forever." I snickered sucking in the air around me.

"All good, let's get out of here." Bobby shook his head, "Those people are stupider than a rock," Bobby huffed getting into his old truck starting the engine. 

"Don't just stand there ya Idjit, get in!" Ellen yelled at me standing in front of the side door staring at it, I shook myself back into reality climbing inside the truck, not bothering with my seat belt, just staring at the hospital.

"Are we going to get the Impala back?"

"Im getting it delivered to the shop, we'll work on it together." Bobby looked over his shoulder quickly, I nodded. If I wasn't going to have a Mother, Father, or Brother again, I wanted that car; and I will get it. 

 

"Good." I stared out the back window until we got to the diner a few blocks away from the house I spent my whole life at, which is now on sale for someone else to create good and bad memories in. 

 

"Dean, we're here. Let's go," Ellen swung open her door waiting for me to open mine. I sighed deeply mentally preparing myself for all the sympathetic stares about to hit me like a ton of bricks. News didn't take long to travel around the town, by now everyone knew what had happened to me and that I have to live with my Father's Best friend and his wife, and that I was officially an orphan basically.

 

"Their all gonna stare." I grumbled under my breath walking beside Bobby, he breathed in with a shrug."

 

"Just ignore them," Ellen chirped in pushing through the diner door's, and as I was correct, everyone stopped what they were doing and gave me sympathetic stares and glances. I breathed in slowly, exhaling heavily making my way through the diner towards the booth near the back which I've been sitting at since day 1. 

 

"If their all going to stare, im going to give them something to stare at." I growled in frustration. Bobby chuckled shaking his head with a small grin on his face. 

 

"Sound just like your Dad," He laughed, but that was not a compliment. I loved my Dad, I still do. I did everything I could to make him pleased and happy with me, but it was never enough for him. He looked deeper and deeper at whatever I did, just to find a flaw in everything. His drinking habits could have killed all of us multiple times, this time it killed most of us. The way he treated Mom, sometimes made my skin crawl, I still remember taking the punches and kicks and sucking it up so I looked like I could handle anything around him. I remember the yelling when I did something wrong at school, I remember getting hit when I got into something I shouldn't have, I remember getting kicked out for defending Sam from the drunken waste that he had become, I remember everything. I would do anything not to be like him, but I need to start facing the obvious facts that im being faced with, im just like him. 

 

"Thank you," I unclenched my fists from underneath the table, forcing a small smile upon my lips. 

 

"Hello, my name is Anna. What can I get for you folks today?" She chirped like a bird holding a note pad in hand. 

 

"The usual," I spoke up avoiding eye contact with her. 

 

"Gottcha' Dean." She bit down on her lip, writing down my usual, then asking Bobby and Ellen for their order, sliding down the diner after she wrote it all down. 

 

"Yo' Dean! I'm sorry to hear about what happened, may God bless you." An older woman and a few others walked up to my table, making my eye's burn in anger. I hated being treated like this, I don't want anyones sympathy.

"Thank you, Loretta." Ellen spoke through gritted teeth, giving me her look which I could read what she was trying to say all too well. I watched them smile, walking off down the diner. "Dean, that was rude." Ellen shook her head in disappointment. Great, Im already getting that look after being out of the hospital for not even a day. 

 

"I don't want their sympathy, and you know that I don't." I snapped at her, her face quickly went to a serious expression. Bobby cleared his throat getting our attention off of each other. 

 

"I understand that you don't want sympathy Dean, but just say thank you so you aren't rude." Ellen growled under her breath making my stomach flip in frustration. 

 

"Whatever-" 

 

"Ahh food's here!" Bobby cheered to get us to stop talking, "Thank you," he thanked the waitress with a smile. I breathed quietly taking hold of the plate full of food being handed to me. I gave a quick smile to the waitress to get Ellen off my back, I could see that it worked. 

 

"This is so much better than hospital food huh?" Bobby spoke swallowing the last bit of his burger and fries. I nodded nearly melting with every bite of my food, I've never been so thankful to eat food again. "After this, the car should be at the shop. We can start working on it as soon as we get back and have some time together." Bobby looked at me with a lop sided grin, I nodded. 

 

"I have to go over to Meg's anyway, she needs help with her gun. Not shooting properly." Ellen shook her head with an eye roll sucking back her drink. I remained silent, until I finished the last of my food, putting my plate on top of the pile forming on the table.

 

"Yall' ready?" Bobby crawled out of the booth stretching his hand's overtop of his head with a loud and disturbing groan. I swallowed back my laughter following him and Ellen out of the booth, dropping cash onto the table for the waitress. 

 

"Have a good day!" Anna called after us, waving her hand rapidly. I kept my straight face watching her arm slowly go down with an awkward look spreading across her face. I huffed opening the back door to the truck, climbing inside hearing the enjoy roar to life as I made my way down to my new home, by myself. Well not by myself, because I had Bobby and Ellen, but by myself, because my family was now in a better place, or so I hope.


	4. Sex And Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later

"Pass the smoke," Alistair coughed holding his hand out, I took a quick puff inhaling the smoke, passing it on to him. "Aint your old man gon' get mad at you for being out again?" He raised his eyebrow referring to last time where I nearly got the living day lighting out of me for coming home drunk. 

 

"Nah, should be out like a light by now." I blew out, taking the smoke out of Alistair's hand, inhaling the rest of his back, dropping and squishing it on the ground. "Only way he's up is working on that dumb car out back," I shrugged my shoulder, taking a gulp of whiskey back. 

 

"That thing's been there for years, I don't see why he doesn't give up on the damn thing." Alistair shook his head with wide eye's, sipping back on his bottle of rum. "Thing looks like it's been to hell and back," Well it sure damn has. 

 

"Yeah, I think I have a 'J' in my pocket actually-" I stood up sliding my hands in my pockets feeling around, until I grabbed hold of the small joint sitting at the bottom of my pocket. 

 

"Ah, fuck yeah!" Alistair smirked clapping his hand's together, I chuckled placing it between my lips, lighting and inhaling back the smoke, passing it over to Alistair. "Now this is a fun night, Minus all the bugs out today- Damn." He flicked away all mosquitoes flying around his head. 

 

"Yeah, they only seem to be going for your dumb ass- so im not complaining." I smirked puffing back the joint in my hands again. 

 

"Oh, fuck you man!" He flicked a mosquito at my face, I shot a glare at him clapping my hands around it squishing it in my palms. "You know there's this kick ass party happening a couple blocks away- Ash got some Coke over there apperantly." I could sense my smirk picking at my lips, I was never the one to try cocaine but whatever, there's a first for everything. 

 

"Yeah, sure let's go!" I jumped up in excitement hi-fiving Alistair as he rose to his feet with enthusiasm. "We gotta' clean up this- or nah, just leave it." He brushed off all the garbage and empty bottles we had left on the ground behind his neighbours tree. I shrugged it off quickly sneaking out of their yard through the bushes, up to where Alistair's car was parked. 

 

"hurry up we aint' got all night!" I held up the nearly empty bottle of whiskey out the window, trying to rush him to hurry up and get in the car with me. 

 

"It's only 2am, we got time." He slid into the car with an eye roll driving away from his house and down the road, turning to where all the acreages were located. 

 

"That one-" I pointed to the house with light's flashing from within the house, "Oh Ash, you have out done yourself." I smirked waiting till the car was parked to get out and start walking towards the house taking a gulp out of the bottle with Alistair before entering the loud house. 

 

"Yoo! It's Dean and Alistair!" Zachariah smiled noticing us walking in the front door, I smiled giving him a 'bro hug' looking around at all the people dancing and smoking around me. 

 

"We heard Ash has a hook up eh?" Alistair winked, Zachariah smirked walking away up the stairs motioning for us to follow him. 

 

"Yo Ash! I Found me a Winchester and friend!" Zachariah pushed open a room door, yelling at people inside. I walked into the room staring at Ash high off his mind crushing up some white powder on the table with a couple of other random dudes. 

 

"Hey, Dean! You up for a line?" Ash sat up straight with a evilly sick smirk spread across his lips, I winked with a nod walking over to him and getting on my knees beside the table. "First time? It's always the best." he winked, I snickered looking at Alistair making friends with the guys beside us, already snorting lines here and there. "You ready?" Ash handed me a small tube, I nodded leaning over the table, plugging one side of my nose, sniffing the entire line clean. 

 

"Shit, that's good!" I chuckled shaking my head passing the tube back to Ash. He nodded smoothly fist pounding me. 

 

"I don't know about you, but I feel the need to get me some tonight." He rose off the floor, stretching his hand's over his head with a groan. "You coming?" he rose his eyebrows, I looked around him at Alistair already shit faced with coke and alcohol.

 

"Yeah im up for it." I gave him a smug smile, following him out of the room and downstairs into the crowd of people, quickly getting the attention of every female in a 5 foot radius of me. 

 

"Hey sweety," a dark brown haired girl twirled her way up to me, pressing up as close as she possibly could. A smirk played at my lips as I slipped my hand's on her hips feeling her move against me. 

 

"Hey, what's your name beautiful?" I grinned down at her, she smirked leaning in up against my ear, her lips lightly touching the lobe of my ear. 

 

"My name's Lisa, and don't bother with your's. I know all about you Dean Winchester." She returned back to where she was before, with her lips gazing the crook of my neck. I shivered at her touch, looking down at her with a nod. 

 

"Everything hey?" I furrowed my brows together, sliding my hand's down to her ass giving it a light squeeze making her bite down on her lip with a pleading look on her face. "I don't think you do," I gave a lop sided smile. 

 

"I beg to differ- Unless you can prove me otherwise." she smirked pressing her head into my neck, lightly biting on a spot below my ear making me melt in pleasure. 

 

"How about we get a room?" I pulled away from her, sliding my hands in her's pulling her out of the crowd, upstairs and into an empty room locking the door behind me. "Come here sweet thing." I pulled her close to me, pressing her against the wall behind us, pining her hands above her head with my lips trailing up and down her neck, sucking on it gently, but started getting rougher once I knew how she reacted to this. 

 

"I've always heard Winchesters were rough," she smirked wiggling out of my grip, pulling my shirt over top of my head tossing it behind her, smashing her lips against mine, backing me up towards the bed, pushing me down onto it. I gave her a smug look, eyeing down her now half naked body crawling on top of me, kissing up my stomach and chest until she got to my neck sucking on my sweet spot. "Let's see how rough you really get."

 

"Oh baby, you're in for a ride."


	5. The morning after

I yawned waking up feeling a body move next to mine, drawing figures on my chest. I stretched my body out, fluttering my eye's open looking down at the beautiful girl cuddled up against my side, butt naked.

"Hey there Gorgeous," I gave her a lazy smile, she looked up at me with a smile. "Have a good time baby?"

"Best I've had in a while, ill tell you that. You certainly give a girl a run for her money." She smirked placing a soft kiss against my lips, I kissed back lazily wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, to rush this but I have to get going." she mumbled into my mouth, pulling away from me slowly. I sighed watching her roll out of bed, getting dressed again. "Call me sometime." she quickly wrote on a piece of paper sliding it into my hand with a wink, walking out of the room quietly. I sighed kicking the covers off of me, pulling my jeans and shirt on, walking out of the room giggling at all the people sleeping on the ground in the hallway. I stumbled down the stairs, tripping over some of the people laying across them.

"Alastair, get your ass up." I danced around the floor until I got to him, kicking him in the ass.

"What the hell man?" Alastair snarled rolling off his side, sitting up shooting daggers up at me. I rolled my eye's at him, pulling him up to his feet brushing off a couple feathers stuck to the back of him. "Have fun with Lisa?" He winked, wiggling his arm out of my grip to brush himself off.

"Oh man, she was an angel." I smirked, "A lot wilder than she looks." I nudged him in the shoulder, stumbling back over top of the people still sleeping on the ground covered in feathers with the smell of alcohol reeking off of them.  "Can't remember much though, that coke fucked me up man!" I shook my head exhaling.

"Some guys came after you went up with Lisa, had some mushrooms, molly, and ecstasy. were givin' it out of everyone!" Alastair snickered rubbing his hand's together, "still trippin' a bit."

"I'll drive this time, since your still fucked up." I chuckled grabbing the keys out of his pocket with a smug smile. He rolled his eyes at me, pulling his cigarette pack out of his back pocket fiddling around with it until he found cigarettes that weren't crushed. "Oh don't mind if I do." I winked, snatching a cigarette out of his hands along with his lighter, lighting it quickly tossing it back at him.

"Help yourself." He gave me a sarcastic glare, I smirked taking in a puff breathing out the cloud of smoke. "Let's go if you want to be home before Bob's is up." Alastair shrugged his shoulders getting out another cigarette placing it between his lips while he slid his pack back into his back pocket, lighting it afterwards.

"Old man'll kill me if he finds out I was out again," I chuckled opening the front door stepping outside into the cold crisp Autumn breeze. "Oh for fuck sakes!" I grumbled with the cigarette in my mouth, watching the cops pull up in front of the house. Alastair and I quickly had one last puff, extinguishing the cigarettes on the ground quickly.

"Hey boy's, this your house?" three officers strolled up to us, their hands on the guns in the holsters.

"No sir," Alastair spoke up behind me, I shook my head with him.

"Well boys, the smell of alcohol on you is horrendous. Have you boy's been drinking at all?"  He raised his eyebrow in suspicion, popping out his hip. We shook our heads, "Well im going to have to ask you to take the test anyways." I clenched my fists giving him a light glare, keeping it casual so I didn't make it obvious I wanted to bash his face in.

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders, Alastair kicked the back of my leg quickly trying to get me to be quiet. "We already told you we didn't have anything, so if you don't mind im going home." I gave off a smug smile, walking past him with Alastair following quickly behind me.

"Stay where you are!" He yelled at us, I halted looking over my shoulder, turning on my heel to get an easier look. 

"Problem officer?" I furrowed my brows together, he shook his head with a smile that practically screamed 'annoyance'.

"I've asked you to take the test politely, and you need too."

"We don't need too, you just want us too." Alastair chuckled with me.

"Alright, if you don't ill have to arrest you." He pulled out his hand cuffs, whistling at the other officers standing at the front door. They quickly strolled over placing their hands on the hand cuffs in their belts.

"You can't arrest us if we didn't do anything." Alastair snapped, I smirked shrugging my shoulders. The officers glared at us, pushing us back against their cruiser.

"Get the hell off me you pig!" I snapped shoving the officer off me, catching him off guard. Alastair kicked the officer pinning him against the car with an angry huff.

"You dumb boy." He growled latching onto me and Alastair, pushing us down on the ground with the help of the other two officers holding onto us. I growled trying to get them off of me again, but the handcuffs were already holding my hands behind my back. "You both know your rights, now get up!" They yelled at us, Alastair exchanged a look with me getting up off the ground reluctantly, being escorted to the back of the police cruiser.

"Pig!" I spat in the officers face as he shut the door behind me, glaring angrily at me talking into his radio.

"So much for not getting arrested." Alastair sighed heavily beside me, I rolled my eyes pulling my hands out from behind my back tossing the handcuffs on the floor, "Wait- how the hell?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't get out of those?" I scoffed insulted, "Im not sticking around, now give me your hands." I snapped, Alastair turned his body so his back was facing me. I fiddled the small nail I found in-between the seats, in the lock of the cuffs, popping them off of his wrists.

"great, now how do we get out of here?" Alastair glared down at the doors.

"Like this." I smirked, "what kind of police car doesn't have bars?" I scoffed crawling between the seats, unlocking the doors. "Follow me, and keep low." I snapped quietly opening the back door on the side furthest from the officers by the front door of the house. "hurry up." I hissed, shutting the door quietly behind him, hearing the lock snap shut automatically.

"Well someone's been doing this a while." Alastair smirked crouching beside me, I winked crawling behind the car, quickly crouching behind the one in front of it.  

"Shit we gotta go." I hissed crawling behind a couple more vehicles until we were far enough out of sight, "Let's go, back up sirens aren't that far." we stood up slowly, looking around us for Alastair's car.

"Down the road," he pointed his finger in front of him, jogging over to it. I breathed in jogging in after him, crawling into the passenger seat while he crawled into the drivers. "Good job man, old Bobby teach ya that?"

"No, my Dad did." I cut him off, he nodded awkwardly. "What are you waiting for? let's go!" I motioned towards the steering wheel, Alastair rolled his eye's starting the car, driving slowly down the road back to my house.

"Demanding aren't ya?" Alastair laughed, I nodded with a chuckle playing the AC/DC cd, tapping my fingers along to it humming the lyrics. "You sure you wanna go back? probably already contacted the old grump."

"Yeah, I got shit to do." Alastair nodded. We pulled up into the drive way quietly making sure to not wake Bobby and Ellen. "Well i'll hit you up later, man." I sighed patting his shoulder getting out of the car.

"Later dude," He called after me, backing out of the driveway and making his way back down the road to do whatever the hell he does in his spare time. I breathed in walking up the creaking steps, slowly twisting the door open quietly stepping inside.

"Bout time you decided to join us." Bobby spoke quietly with a beer in his hand by the door. I cursed under my breath shutting the door, not bothering to be quiet anymore since there wasn't a point. "Another party? really Dean?" Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, I shrugged my shoulders at him, not seeing the point in what he was talking about. "Cops called,"

"This conversation doesn't interest me," I rolled my eye's brushing past him, he scoffed following hot on my trail following me up the stairs.

"Dean, you damn nearly got arrested for drinking and the illegal use of substances! and attacked an officer?"

"See I was right, doesn't interest me." I gave him a smug smile, walking into my room slamming the door quickly behind me locking it.

"Damnit Dean! were just trying to help you, get your head out of your ass!" Bobby slammed his fists on the door making it rattle. I sighed heavily ignoring him, listening to his foot steps pace up and down the hallway. I strolled over to my desk, pulling out a joint I made a couple days ago, lighting it and inhaling it.


End file.
